To Become A Hero
by viobru
Summary: Instead of joining Hestias familia with nothing how would the world of Danmachi change if Bells grandfather trained him how to fight in the dungeoun, as well as leave a few parting gifts. (This is my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Within the outskirt of a great forest two small figures were alone.

A small frightened boy with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as those of rabbits.

"S…stop, s… stay away" the child voiced out in a shaken tone filled with dread and fear.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. No creatures have ever appeared in the outskirts of the forest let alone this far out! His mind was in overdrive trying to process everything that has happened in these last few moments. He knew creatures never came this far out as he has become familiar the surrounding due to this numerous visits he had before. Today though it seemed that lady luck wasn't with him and before the frightened lad stood a short ugly green creature with skins coloured in a disgusting green and eyes red as blood. Slowly the ugly creature moved forward snarling every few seconds with a short dulled blade covered in dried blood savouring every drop of fear the child held toward itself.

"No, h… help, some… SOMEONE PLEASE ANYONE!" the child screamed followed by a quiet "I don't want to die" as tears escaped his eyes and travelled down his now dirty face. His hope for survival slowly evaporating.

The terror bound child tried to back away from the creature only to be hit which a sharp pain to his left leg as the cut he received while trying to escape this troubling creature earlier wouldn't allow him to move from his position.

As the goblin raised his arm holding the short sword ready to finally do the deed it paused any further action when it saw something in the edge of its eyes. Just as the goblin turned its head the ugly beat realised it couldn't avoid the mysterious being that's now charging rapidly towards it and the last thing the poor creature saw was a huge foot speeding towards its little green head.

*Thunk*

Hey guys this is a short first chapter for this idea of a fanfiction I and now writing. Please if you can tell me what you think about this writing style and what you like or dislike about it.

This is my first fanfiction and to help you guys get an understanding of what I'm going to do when compared to the original story, in this I will make Bell stronger by having his grandfather train him to survive against the creatures of the dungeons, he will also get the ability to use a lighting strike similar to his fire bolt but slower and with the ability to paralyse its victims.

So far that all I will tell you guys, however I will not tell you guys what the storyline will be like after he leaves the village and goes to join a familia.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Danmachi is owned by author Fujino Omari.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _As the goblin raised his arm holding the short sword ready to finally do the deed it paused any further action when it saw something in the edge of its eyes. Just as the goblin turned its head the ugly beat realised it couldn't avoid the mysterious being that's now charging rapidly towards it and the last thing the poor creature saw was a huge foot speeding towards its little green head._

 _*Thunk*_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In front of the now wide-eyed child was now a giant of a man with hair as grey as smoke and a beard going from one ear to the other and reaching the length of 6 inches. He wore a light brown shirt with longs sleeves that reached into his red gloved hands and wrists. For pants he wore a worn out shoulder strapped jean that also had a chest and back cover, both of his feet were covered by brown furred boots the reached his ankles and lastly hung behind his head was a straw hat.

"Ha ha ha come now little rabbit grampa is here, you're safe now" spoke the towering figure. "But we better take you home and get that leg looked at you don't wanna know what could happen to it if… actually, never mind" he continued with a grin stretching from one side of his face to the other.

As the now identified grandfather of this child walked towards the boy he slowly carried the child bridle style in hopes of minimizing the pain that came from the wounded leg. Looking down at the frightened lad he noticed that the tears now slowly came to a halt and this crying soon turned into small sniffles, knowing that his imposing figure stood like a guardian to the child in his arms but he knew that sooner or later he would have to leave and in doing so would mean he won't be able to save child next time he was in danger.

As the child pushed his head into his grandfather's shirt said person scrunched up his face in frustration while looking at the boy, 'why does it have to be like this, I wish I could stay with you Bell-kun, watch you grow into a man, find a girlfriend, and then make this old man happier with news of great-grandchildren, I wish I could be there to protect y… maybe' his lit up with excitement ' that's it. I'll train you and watch from afar as you build a legend for yourself' the grandfather thought. He knew that he only had a few years left before he must leave and at the moment he swore to himself that he will give Bell the greatest chance to survive in this danger plagued world once he leaves.

While in his thoughts he subconsciously walked out of the forest and entered a dirt road that led to the small farming village he and his grandchild lived in. As he entered the clearing a sign made itself known and released the old man from his inner thoughts 'Welcome to Reveen Village' the worn out sign said. Their walk continued as the sun started to set as all the action from midday became nothing but a bad memory to the child. Slowly, almost unnoticeably the number of whole trees started to decline as more and more tree stumps started to make themselves known. As the man and his 'Bell-kun' journey neared its end the last hurdle made itself known, while not challenging to climb this stony hill alone a wounded child in his arms made the gentle giant walk slower and more cautiously as one wrong step could make him slip and cause pain to the now silent child in his arms. Once reaching the top of the hill he stopped for a second and stared at the scenery in front of him.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air he said "hey little rabbit look at this, isn't it beautiful". His hopes of trying to and get the boy to speak didn't come true, 'I guess trying a simple trick like this wouldn't cancel out the shock he got from the incident today'. Even so what he said wasn't just a trick to get the boy to speak or even move his head from its position because the truth was that in front of him stood an amazing sight.

A village, small and self-reliant stood upon flat land between a number of large mountains which circled around it. The beauty of pure nature untainted by large cities unlike those populated countries like Orario brought about rich colour to the land and the whitey-grey mountains mixed with the rich grassy plain that was within the mountain range contrasting the wooden houses of the village and the stone walk paths made the scenery almost seem like a painting by professional artists. This was their village, this was their home.

Pulling his eyes away from the view of the village he glanced back at the child's leg and started his walk back to his house. The cut itself wasn't to bad, yes the goblins blade dug into Bells leg but the bleeding was almost nothing. It seemed like the cut itself was morepainful to the young child then the wound caused by the short sword, although the wound wasn't terribly bad if he wanted to train Bell then he would need to train Bell in something that wouldn't strain his injury. As he finally entered the village an old lady with a walking cane slower moved towards the grandfather and looked at the child worryingly.

"My oh my, Hughes what happened to the poor lad? I hope he didn't go looking for trouble in the forest next door. I always knew something like this would happen,you should really look after him better or at least teach him how to defend himself, I know you can after those many stories you told us of when you were younger." She asked shifting her concerned eyes onto the elderly man.

"Hmmm I know I know. From what I saw today I think your right I guess I'll have to shown him how to use a blade maybe a spell or two." The now identified Hughes said. It wasn't his intentions to keep the boy weak, he just wanted his grandchild to have a real childhood rather then training day in day out on how to swing a sword correctly, stratigical fighting and how fight. Now though, he must teach Bell. " Now Mrs Blay I must take him back home and heal his leg, I hope you have a good day" the giant spoke as he turned himself in the direction of his cottage house and continued his trek back home missing the sad look Mrs Blay was directing to his back.

Time seemed to pass for the old man as his unconscious grandchild was placed on the bed. Now away from prying eyes the elderly man raised his hands and chanted out words, words that would of been unrecognisable by humans today but to the gods whom have come down from their thrones in heaven it would be said as.

" **SANA PEDEM TUUM** " (1)

A bright green glow came into being around the hands of the man named Hughes, as the colour of the glow became stronger a gentle warmth to came with it indicating that the spell was ready to use. To the giant of a man such a spell was child's play literally he perfected this spell as a young boy himself. As he moved his hands to his grandsons injured leg the wound closed itself up like you would with your zipper on your jumper and in a matter of seconds old that was left was clear skin with dried fragments of blood around the wound that use to be. Such a marvellous magic ability while it can heal wounds puts a strain on the place where a healed wound was, though like the many before he healed his grandsons leg was now in tip top shape.

Pulling his hands away from the child's leg the healing magic's glow grew fainter and fainter as Bells grandfather stopped the magic flow to his hands. While the child was now fine it would be bad to leave the child to sleep without a blanked in the cold night to come so the grandfather shifted himself closer to the front of the bed where the blanket was moved to when Bell who had fallen asleep on his way home and was then laid to rest. Hughes grabbed both sides of the top of the blanked and glided it until it reached Bells neck. Sighing to himself the large man walked slowly backwards and turned to the door as his eyes moved from the sleeping boy to the door the led to the exit of the room. And with a quiet 'thuup' the door was shut closed, denying the light of the room outside from reaching the closed eyes of the young child.

As the child rested for the next morning the old man was getting ready, ready for the day to come when he would finally teach his grandchild the first steps to become strong, strong enough to protect himself, strong enough to protect his loved ones. As the wooden floors creaked quietly with each step of the large being the body of them moved towards one door in his house, coloured dirt brown the door seemed like it would break from the lightest touch but the old man knew, he knew this door was strong enough to hold the might of even minotaurs back. With his mind in a frenzy with what he and his grandchild would get up to in the future he stood infront of the worn out door for a few seconds before slowly reaching for the bronze door knob. As his hand wrapped around the handle he paused again and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. Exhaling his eyes opend in a sudden and if one managed to see his eyes the would think that it shined with determination.

Twisting the handle of the doorknob the creaking to the brown door was to be expected and inside the dark room where light was so scarce that objects within where nothing but black shapes the large man strode in and with a loud 'THUD' the door shut behind leaving the man to his agenda.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey hey, Viobru here.**

 **Yes, I know that I took ages to write this chapter but I was stupid and started this fanfic near Uni exams… so bad luck for this fic after that I had work and Christmas and New year's preparation haaaaa.**

 **But really does it matter? I know it might be annoying but I can't change the fact I updated this slow, I will though improve my update time to at least one chapter a week since all I have now is work to deal with.**

 **Translation:**

 **Heal thy leg**

 **The above translation was changed into Latin. Latin in most part for this fanfic will be spells used solely by gods and special individuals. Other than that magic will always be spoken in English.**

 **Oh yeah since I didn't know if Zues was using a fake name at that time or his real name I just decided to name him Hughes. Though I will probably not write that name many times and just go with grampa, grandfather or any other ways of saying old man.**


End file.
